declaraçoes e a vida
by Nan3da
Summary: uma declaração pode terminar em familia? leia em descubra.


– NCIS

As personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente.

Chapter 1: Amor

Era início de turno, Gibbs já estava lá. Katy acabara de chegar, Tonny chegou logo depois. Mcguee chegou junto com Tonny.

O telefone do Gibbs tocou. Ele disse somente algumas palavras e desligou.

- O que temos? – perguntou Katy

- Homicídio duplo – respondeu Gibbs – Katy e Dnutso comigo. Mcguee ajude a Abby.

- Katy vamos tomar um café depois do turno? – perguntou Tonny sussurrando no ouvido de Katy. A mesma gemeu.

- Ok – respondeu Katy.

No final do turno...

- Katy, vamos tomar um café. – disse Tonny

- Vamos.

Eles saíram discretamente. Encontraram-se em uma cafeteria.

- Então Tonny, o que quer conversar? – perguntou Katy tomando um gole de leite com chantilly

- Sobre nós – respondeu Tonny sendo direto. – Katy, eu já tentei de várias maneiras me expressar e acho que você nunca levou a sério, mas eu te amo. Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. E é sério – falou Tonny olhando para os olhos castanhos de Katy.

- Tonny, vindo de você, eu não esperava isso. – respondeu Katy olhando para Tonny, o mesmo abaixou a cabeça. – Não posso dizer que não estou surpresa, porque estou, mas também não posso negar que não amo você, pois seria mentira. – completou Katy

- Katy Todd você aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou Tonny segurando a mão de Katy

- Sim – respondeu Katy – Só espero que não seja uma brincadeirinha, pois se estiver fazendo uma aposta ou brincadeirinha, eu arranco seus testículos, faço ensopados deles e faço você comer!

- Não estou brincando – respondeu Tonny

Eles se aproximaram, mais, mais e mais até seus lábios se tocarem. Logo o beijo ficou mais quente.

- Vamos para meu apartamento? – perguntou Katy

- Finalmente consegui seu endereço – disse Tonny – Vamos sim.

Tonny estava dirigindo para o endereço de Katy, no caminho só tinha carícias. Quando subiram no apartamento Tonny se assustou, O apartamento era grande e muito bonito.

- Uau – disse ele

- Vem, quer conhecer o colchão? É novo – disse maliciosamente

Eles foram para o quarto, lá o ritual começou. Eles começaram a se beijar, até que Tonny despiu Katy por completo. A mesma começou a despi-lo também, só que lentamente.

- Katy, anda logo... Não me torture... – pediu Tonny

- Não baby, vou fazer você sofrer o quanto me fez sofrer dizendo que ia conhecer uma garota e o que ia fazer com ela. – falou Katy deixando Tonny nu.

- O que vai fazer?

Katy se levantou e pediu para que Tonny ficasse de quatro no chão. O mesmo obedeceu.

- Você me quer dentro de você? – perguntou Katy olhando para o amado.

- Sim.

- Então vai sofrer e muito.

Katy foi ao banheiro e voltou com uma cinta. Ele olhou amedrontado para ela.

- Você vai ser meu escravo, e vai me obedecer.

- Sim senhora – respondeu Tonny

- Lamba meus pés até meu joelho – ordenou

Tonny obedeceu, ele lambeu tudo vagarosamente. Ele lambeu até a altura da coxa.

- Tonny, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Achei que estava gostando...

- Não foi o que pedi que fizesse, vou castigá-lo – Katy pegou a cinta e deu cinco cintadas em cada nádega.

- Katy, por favor, vamos logo transar – pediu Tonny

- Não permiti que você falasse – disse Katy – vá até minha cômoda e pegue um elástico na primeira gaveta.

Ele obedeceu, ele prendeu o pênis dele o mesmo gemeu de dor e prazer.

Depois de ele obedecer todas as ordens dela ele pode finalmente entrar nela. Ela deitou na cama e abriu as pernas. Ele olhou e penetrou nela com muito cuidado, eles começaram a fazer movimentos frenéticos, quando alcançaram a clímax pararam. Tonny estava exausto tanto quanto a Katy.

- Obrigado por ter me dado essa noite – agradeceu Tonny

- Não há de que, eu me diverti bastante. Você foi muito carinhoso comigo.

- Eu sou.

Ele a abraçou a ficaram assim por um instante. Katy se lembrou de uma coisa importante, mas ficou em silêncio.

Dois meses depois...

Katy estava grávida, Tonny era o pai mais coruja do mundo (mesmo sem a criança ter nascido). Eles se amavam.

- Tonny sua filha está com fome – gritou Katy para Tonny que estava no quintal

Ele entrou na sala deu um selinho na amada e disse:

- Katy, nosso filho é um menino e vai se chamar Edward.

- Não, nossa filha é uma girl e vai se chamar Abigail. Sua filha pede um sorvete de chocolate com calda de morango.

Sete meses depois...

Katy estava de nove meses e não agüentava ficar em pé. Ela tinha se casado e ido morar na casa do Tonny. Era uma menina. Katy estava fazendo bolo de chocolate quando sentiu a bolsa romper.

- TONNY! – gritou desamparada – A Abigail vai nascer... AAAAIIII

Tonny a levou para o hospital lá ele ligou para o pessoal do lab e avisou que e o bebê tinha nascido. Abby foi para o hospital no mesmo instante, Mcguee também, Gibbs disse que depois que terminasse de lavar a louca iria ver o bebê. O parto de Katy durou duas horas. Depois disso Tonny entrou no quarto onde estava a amada e foi dar-lhe os parabéns.

- Parabéns, meu amor – disse Tonny dando um selinho em Katy.

- Foi doloroso, muito. – respondeu Katy – Ela demorou muito para sair. Minha Abigail... Meu bebê, minha prioridade.

- E eu? Não tenho lugar nesse coração seu? – perguntou Tonny fazendo graça

- Claro que tem seu bobo.

- Onde está minha filha que vai se chamar Teyla?

- Ela não vai se chamar Teyla – disse Katy irritada – Quem vai decidir é ela. E ela está sendo limpa agora para poder vir se alimentar.

- Oi – disse Abby entrando na sala sendo seguida por Gibbs, Mcguee e Ducket

- Olá Abby – cumprimentou a amiga

- Como está minha Abigail? – perguntou Abby

- A enfermeira está limpando-a – respondeu Katy

A enfermeira logo voltou com a menina. Ela parecia coma Katy.

- Ela vai se chamar Abigail? – perguntou Gibbs

- Vai/ Não – disseram Tonny e Katy ao mesmo tempo.

Katy começou a conversar com a filha.

- Filha, sei que pode me entender então quando eu disse dois nomes você vai escolhe-lo. Quando gostar no nome você abre a boca. Pode ser? – a menina encarou a mãe – Ok. Nome 1: Abigail – a menina nada fez – Nome 2: Teyla – a menina nada fez.

- Não vai funcionar... – disse Tonny

- Dá licença, eu que escolhi meu nome. – respondeu Katy

- Katy posso pegá-la? – perguntou Abby

Katy deu a menina para Abby. Abby começou a brincar com a menina.

- Você gosta de Alice? – perguntou Abby para a menina. A garotinha abriu a boca e ficou encarando a mulher a sua gente. – Pessoal, ela gosta de Alice – disse Abby, ela repetiu o movimento par provar que a garotinha gosta de "Alice"

10 anos depois...

- EU DETESTO MATEMÁTICA! – gritou Alice enquanto fazia tarefa – Queria matemática, cresça e resolva seus próprios problemas!

- Calma – disse Katy acalmando a filha – Olha não é tão difícil...

- Eu nunca vou aprender a fazer essa droga!

Tonny entrou no quarto para ver o que era aquela gritaria.

- O que houve? – perguntou Tonny

- Ainda não aconteceu, mas vai acontecer. Ai... Eu vou dar na cara daquela professora idiota!

Cinco anos depois...

- Filha – chamou Katy – Vem aqui – disse apontando para o sofá da sala.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada dessa vez – disse a menina sentando no sofá

- Não fez, eu sei – disse Tonny sentando ao lado da filha.

- Então é sobre o que?

- Filha você vai ganhar um irmão ou irmã! – disse Katy sorrindo.

Alice desmaiou, eles a reanimaram.

- Como é que é minha filha? – perguntou Alice olhando a mãe.

- Não é uma boa notícia? – perguntaram os pais.

- Eu preferia mudar de sexo a ganhar um irmão ou irmã. EU VOU MORRER! – disse a menina se jogando no sofá.

Mais a noite...

Katy estava deitada na cama olhando para o teto, estava quase chorando. Tonny olhou para a amada e foi vero como ela estava.

- Amor, ela vai amar essa criança, tenho certeza – disse Tonny

- Ela me odeia. – respirou Katy – Por quê?

- Isso não é verdade. Ok?

- Ok

Tonny foi dar boa note a filha.

- Boa noite – disse Tonny dando um beijo na testa da filha

- Boa noite – respondeu a menina – Pai, me faz companhia? Estou com um mau pressentimento

- Claro, mas que tipo de pressentimento?

- Não sei.

Ele esperou a filha dormir e foi para o quarto. Lá encontrou Katy apenas com a camisola de ceda branca.

- Você pode me por na cama, ou vai ter que acordar cedo?

- Te ponho na cama sim.

Eles começaram a se amar quando de repente escutam um baque vindo do quarto da filha. Eles se vestiram rapidamente e foram ver o que tinha acontecido. Alice não estava lá.

- ALICE – gritou Katy chorando.

Tonny já estava ligando para Gibbs. Depois de 10 min ele já estava processando a cena do crime.

- Gibbs ache minha filha. VIVA! – disse Katy.

- Vamos achá-la. Sempre achamos.

No dia seguinte...

Gibbs estava indo para o lab quando viu algo muito estranho no central park. Ele viu um corpo. O corpo de Alice. Ele ligou para o hospital, a menina ainda estava viva.

Katy e Tonny quando ficaram sabendo foram direto para o hospital. Depois de uma hora o médico deixou somente os pais verem a filha. Ela estava acordada.

- Mãe – disse Alice meio grogue.

- Estou aqui filhota – disse Katy dando um beijo na testa da filha.

- Achei que ia morrer. – confessou a menina.

- Não, você não ia – disse o pai.

O médico chamou os pais para conversarem e a menina ficou sozinha até Abby que é sua madrinha foi visitá-la.

- Oi tia Abby

- Olá, como está querida?

- Dentro do possível, estou bem. – disse a menina.

- O Gibbs pediu para que eu viesse te fazer umas perguntas. Ok?

- Claro.

- Bem... O que houve?

- Eu estava com um mau pressentimento, pedi para que meu pai me fizesse companhia até eu dormir. Ele fez, depois disso só lembro-me de estar em um galpão velho sendo estuprada e depois de estar aqui.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Abby – Obrigada pelo depoimento

XXX

Um mês depois era aniversário de Katy ela estava animada. Fizeram uma festa surpresa para ela no lab e quando chegou em casa teve sua própria festa com seu marido.

Eles estavam se amando e sempre se amariam. Aquela outra filha ia ser bem diferente de Alice (comportada, estudiosa e tals) os pais também a amariam.

**Nota da autora: Sei que quase ninguém lê, mas eu gosto de reviews. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e deixo esse final por imaginação de você, pois se eu contasse teria que ser em outra fic. **


End file.
